Good Vs Evil
by sns1323
Summary: What would happen is Anakin didn't turn to the dark side? My version of what i wish SW III was. SW III SPOILERS! Also, goes into the future about what happens when Luke and Leia grow up. Enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Good VS Evil: The Struggle to Choose**

**Summary**: This is my version of Star Wars Revenge of the Sith. It's an alternate ending. I'm sorry, but I was sooo depressed that Anakin turned evil! Anakin is way too hot to be on the dark side! This is my version of what would happen is Anakin was loyal to Jedi order. He tells his visions of Padme's death to Master Yoda, and Yoda informs him of why he is having these visions. Anakin also gets help from Obi-Wan, and tells him their biggest secret. What if Anakin and Padme didn't get pregnant when they did in SW III? What will happen with the order, and will Anakin ever really become a master? Anakin/Padme **SPOILERS FOR SW III**

Chapter One: The Big News 

As Anakin stepped off the bus with Obi-Wan behind him, he immediately searched for the familiar face in the crowd. Before he saw her, one of the Senates came up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Well done Jedi Skywalker. Maybe now this war will settle down and we will reach peace," the Senator said. Anakin nodded politely, but kept searching for her face. Anakin and Obi-Wan had just gotten back from a mission to rescue Chancellor Palpatine from the Sith Lord. Anakin had been the reason that the 2 Jedi's and the Chancellor were alive, and one of the strongest men on the dark side was dead.

Obi-Wan looked at his apprentice and knew that today was the day that he would be ranked as a Master Jedi. He knew that Anakin had become even more powerful as a Jedi as anyone of the Jedi council could even dream of becoming. It was his destiny to be an important Jedi.

As the Senate walked away from Anakin to talk to the Chancellor, Obi-Wan walked up behind his young friend and whispered silently, "She's behind the pillar." Anakin turned around so he was face to face with his Master.

"And how did you know I was looking for her?" Anakin said, already knowing what the answer was going to be. Obi-Wan smiled.

"You easily forget how well I know you." Anakin smiled and nodded. He hurried and turned on his heel and jogged to the pillar that was away from the crowd that greeted the Jedi's at the bus. He walked around is and almost collided with his wife, Padme. Padme cried for joy and flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Ani, I was so worried about you," said as she kissed his ear. Anakin smiled and pulled away from his wife.

"I'm alright, I promise. Are you alright? You look pale," Anakin said, looking worried at Padme. She just smiled and rested her face on his chest.

"I'm perfectly fine. I was just worried about you lately. You're late getting home, and I thought something horrible had happened," She said. Padme pulled away and Anakin kissed her on her lips. She quickly pulled away.

"Not here, now Anakin. Anyone could see us," she said and subconsciously took a step away from her husband. Anakin looked down at the lightsaber attached to his belt.

"Why must we keep our marriage a secret from everyone? I'm tired of hiding! Obi-Wan is the only one who knows," Anakin said, taking Padme's hand and lead her to their vehicle.

"Because I am still a Senator. My term is almost up, and when it is, I will run for a smaller office position. You know no one would accept our marriage, with you being a Jedi Knight and I being on the Senate," Padme answered as she sat in the flying vehicle. Anakin's face tightened.

"We should just come out and tell about our marriage. No one would be able to not accept it, considering we're already married. We should just tell them."

The truth was, Padme was also ready to tell the entire senate of her marriage. She wanted to run as a Senator again when her term was over, but she did not think anyone would vote for her, considering her husband was a Jedi knight, and the connection of Jedi and Political powers was highly frowned upon. But she wanted to tell them.

"You're right. Tomorrow at the Senate meeting, I will announce the marriage," Padme said, and looked over at Anakin, who almost lost control of the flying vehicle.

"What! Didn't you just say we shouldn't?" he answered, completely flabbergasted by her sudden change of mind. Padme just looked at her husband and told him of how she was also fed up with hiding their marriage. Anakin looked back at his wife and smiled. He was completely in love with her.

When they arrived at their apartment, Anakin opened the door for his wife and followed her into the living quarters, and then into their bedroom where Anakin changed into a pair of pants to sleep in, and left his shirt off (a/n: omg, if you've already seen III, you would TOTALLY understand why I want to think about Hayden Christensen w/ no shirt! Lol) and Padme put on her favorite nightgown.

Anakin walked into the living quarters once again and picked up the book he was currently reading. He sat on the couch, leaned on the arm of it, kicked up on of his legs on the couch, and began reading.

Padme leaned against the doorframe between their bedroom and the living quarters and watched her husband read. She watched his well defined chest rise and fall with each breath, and watched his intense eyes run across the page of his book. Anakin glanced up and smiled at his wife.

"What?" Anakin smiled, and put down his book. He patted the spot next to him and Padme walked over and sat down. She leaned her back on Anakin's chest and rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how much I loved you." Anakin smiled.

"I love you too." Padme smiled and closed her eyes. Within a few minutes, both of them were in a peaceful sleep, arms around each other.

A/N: Ok, I know it's not the greatest chapter ever, or the longest, but it's just something to start my story. PLEASE REVIEW! Flames are welcome, I really could care less, but I promise there will be more action/adventure and lovey dovey mushy gushy moments, and for u perverts (jk!) there will be some sex probably! Idk yet though! Stay tuned!

Sam


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Ok, here is chapter 2, and thanx to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate it, and my chapters should be getting longer and better, but thanx to everyone who reviewed:

Huntress of the stars: don't worry, I promise there is going to be a lot of confusion and almost dark sideness, and I promise it will be good! Also, Padme is going to get pregnant, just at a different time. I promise it will be good! Thanx for giving me ur opinion!

Mr.Firenze: im glad you like it!

KathrynValmont: im glad you like, and I read one of ur Star wars stories, and I loved it! Plz update!

Mixza: I'm glad u like it, to be honest, I have to say I like the way u think! I love mushy gushy stuff! Lol

Inuko-Sama: stay tuned! I'm glad u like!

MaxCale: SWEET! Im glad u like!

Charmedones118: heck yea Hayden Christensen is hot!

Astast: I'm glad!

Ajedistuckinthematrix: I'm glad you like. I love your penname, oh and he was reading a book because he was waiting for her to finish changing. I guess I should have added that, oops!

John117: I'm consider it, but I'm not sure yet. Stay tuned, I'm glad u like it!

John Black: I'm glad u like, don't worry, she will be pregnant, I left it out for a reason!

Dancing Pickle: glad you like! By the way, I love the penname!

Depressionisanillusion: I sooo agree! I was way depressed after the movie! I was crying too, and I needed to write this! I'm glad you like!

On to the story…

Chapter Two:

Anakin awoke in the morning to find that Padme wasn't leaning against him. He quickly jumped up, sensing something was wrong.

"Padme?" he called out, but there was no answer. He walked around the house and looked for her, until her heard moaning coming from the bathroom.

"Padme!" Anakin yelled now, knocking on the bathroom door. He could hear her in there, and something sounded like it was hitting water. He pounded on the door and tried to open it, but it was locked. He stepped back, sensing something was wrong with Padme, and gently put out his hand, and using his mind saw the doorknob unlock.

Anakin practically crashed through the door to see Padme leaning over the bathtub, one hand holding up her hair, and the other on the wall for support.

"Padme, what's wrong?" Anakin said, now on the ground next to Padme as she puked more into the tub. She looked up at him and walked over to the sink.

"I don't know, I just feel awful," she said as she washed her face and hands. Anakin was standing behind her, shirtless (a/n: to all you other girls out there, you can agree when I saw 'OH MY GOD! SEXINESS!' Lol), and he had he hands on her hips.

"Maybe you should see a doctor," Anakin suggested to his new wife of only a few months. Padme just smiled and started laughing. Anakin was confused.

"What is so funny? You were just throwing up in the tub, and now you are laughing?" Anakin said, turning Padme around so she was facing him. She had a smile on her face as she leaned into her husband and held him.

"I have wonderful news, Ani. I'm pregnant," Padme said, and looked up at her husband. Anakin was stunned. He looked down at Padme and smiled.

"This is terrific news!" Anakin all but cheered as he picked his wife up and spun her around.

"Wait, Anakin, what is the Senate going to think? They do not know about us, and a baby out of wedlock, it's just not aloud!" Padme said as Anakin put her feet back on the ground. She leaned her face on his shoulder and began to worry. Anakin just held his wife as he came up with an idea.

"Do not worry, Padme. Just wear clothing that hides your stomach, and I will make it all alright, I promise," Anakin said into her hair, "I promise it will all be ok." Padme pulled away from Anakin's embrace and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're home. Now you can see me in all my glory while I'm throwing up with morning sickness!" Padme smiled. Anakin smiled back at her.

"I would love you no matter how you looked, you know that." Padme nodded and leaned back against Anakin. Then, all of a sudden, Padme shoved Anakin out of the bathroom and locked the door. Anakin could hear her puking in the tub again. He wanted more than anything to go in there, but was fearing that his head would be taken off. He smiled to himself and headed to the other shower to get ready for the day.

Anakin was walking down the hall on his way to the Jedi Council when he saw Obi-Wan walking towards him.

"Good day master," Anakin said with a smirk. Obi-Wan looked at his young apprentice and stroked his beard.

"Yes, it is a good day, for you that is," Obi-Wan said, and walked slowly with Anakin to the Jedi Council.

"What do you mean master?" Anakin said, with his hands behind his back. Obi-Wan just smiled at him.

"The Jedi Council has a very important job for you. You will be informed about it at the meeting. Also, they know," Obi-Wan said, and stopped in his tracks. Anakin just stared at him.

"Know what?" Anakin said, playing dumb, and hoping that it wasn't what he thought it meant.

"They know about you and Senator Amidala. They know that you are married," Obi-Wan said and smiled ad Anakin.

Anakin just stared at his master as if he had gone insane. "Why are you smiling? Are you bloody mad! This is terrible! They're going to kick me out of the Jedi order! I'm never going to see Padme again-"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Anakin. Remember to use your feelings and the force," Obi-Wan said, and started walking again. Anakin had no idea what was going on. He cleared his mind and focused on what he felt. He could feel something lifechanging was about to happen. He feared the worst as he followed Obi-Wan to the Council room.

A/N: Ok ok ok, I'm sorry! I know it's another short chapter, but I thought it would be a good place to end off! I PROMISE my next chapter will be longer! Just stay tuned and review! Reviews updates! Thanks!

Sam


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

A/N: Ok, thanx to everyone whose been reviewing! I love everyone's opinions! I hope you like this story, and I promise I'll try to make this chapter long!

Oh, and I just have a funny story for anyone who wants to hear it. Ok, so, I'm sitting at the theater next to my friend, Megan (maigain), and we're watching Episode III: ROTS, and Master Windu was fighting Palpatine, you know, the part where he's suppose to be arrested, but Anakin comes in and ruins the day. Well, I'm looking at Master Windu, and I say, "Wow, he looks a lot like Samuel L. Jackson." I obviously was having a brain farting moment, and Megan starts cracking up and says "That IS Samuel L. Jackson you dumbass!" I thought this story was hilarious, and I thought I would share it w/ you. But onto the story…

Oh, by the way, I know that the chancellor already has powers and w/e from the second movie, but I'm kinda changing it, trust me, it will end up helping the story by putting it in, so plz humor me!

Anakin followed Obi-Wan to the entrance of the Jedi council room. Before walking into the council room, Anakin stopped behind Obi-Wan.

"I can't go in there," Anakin said, staring at the door.

"Oh, young Anakin, yes you can. There's nothing to worry about I promise."

"You are bloody insane, did you know that?" Anakin said, walking behind his smirking master into the Jedi council.

Master Mace Windu was sitting in his usual spot next to Master Yoda, who was meditating.

"Auh, Padawan Anakin, come to our meeting, you have," Yoda said without opening his eyes.

"Yes Master. I was told you wanted to speak with me," Anakin said very quietly. He was standing in the middle of the room, hands behind his back. Obi-Wan had taken his seat on the other side of Master Windu. He was still smirking to his apprentice.

"Yes, Anakin. We wish to speak to you about Senator Amidala," Master Windu said in his powerful voice. Anakin could feel his heart beat speeding up.

"What about her, Master?" Anakin tried to play dumb.

"About the marriage between you two, we know," Yoda said, now looking directly at Anakin. Anakin could feel his face getting redder by the second.

"Oh," was all Anakin could say and looked at his feet.

"Under the circumstances," Master Windu spoke, "We are looking at this situation as an advantage to the Jedi order."

Anakin's head shot up, "Excuse me Master, I don't understand."

"Anakin, it is normally against the Jedi order to wed or emotionally connect your mind with another's. Usually, if we find out about a Jedi getting married, he would be exiled out of the order, but now it is an advantage. You and Senator Adimala are going to spy on Palpatine's moves, and report everything you see to us. Is that perfectly clear?" Master Windu said. Anakin could hardly keep in his excitement.

"The right time this marriage did come," Yoda said, still looking at Anakin, "Conjoining the Jedi order and the Senate, a good thing it is."

"Yes master. Thank you all very much. I will go inform Padme of our instructions," Anakin bowed and headed out of the room. Obi-Wan walked after him.

Anakin was smiling and practically skipping down the hall towards the parking lot.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan jogged to catch up. Anakin stopped and turned around, still smiling to himself.

"Obi-Wan, why didn't you tell me? You scared me to death and back when you told me that they knew about Padme and I," Anakin said. Obi-Wan was still smirking.

"Yes, but there is something else I feel that is going on. I see a new energy in your life soon. You know you can tell me anything, Anakin. You are like my brother," Obi-Wan said, clapping Anakin on the back. Anakin smiled up at his Master.

"Actually, there is something I wish to tell you, Master," Obi-Wan nodded, "Padme is pregnant. We're going to have a child."

Obi-Wan smiled greatly, "That wonderful Anakin! Congratulations! You are incredibly lucky that Yoda and Windu decided that this marriage was an advantage. Tell me, do you know any names yet?"

Anakin shook his head, "No, not yet. I must leave and tell Padme the good news. I will see you at the training camp later today." Obi-Wan nodded and Anakin sped to his newest pod-racer style vehicle that he had made from an old pod-racer. He sped back to his apartment as quickly as the law allowed him.

Padme was sitting on her pod during the Senate meeting, incredibly bored. They were talking about the usual business, until something caught Padme's ear. Palpatine was speaking to the rest of the senate.

"My fellow senators, I believe that we need to have emergency powers implied, as in to control the entire Senate and Democracy until this war is over. The Separatists are becoming more and more powerful, and the clone army is almost ready to help us fight against the Separatist. Someone needs to be in charge of these new powers and situations." Palpatine said from his pod in the center of the room. Padme sat stood up and began to speak.

"I must disagree, Chancellor, if we elect to have a senate member take emergency dictating powers, it would mean the end of the Democracy." Almost half of the senators applauded, while the other half discussed with the other senators around them.

"I know what you mean, Senator Amidala, but I can promise, if I was nominated to take these powers, I would give them back as soon as the war was over." The senate applauded.

"With all do respect Chancellor, I have to agree with Senator Amidala. You have already been given emergency Senate Head powers, and I do believe we can settle this war without a dictator," another Senator sitting near Padme said. She smiled and looked over at the Senator and nodded.

"Yes, and I too agree," Jar Jar piped in from behind Padme. The chancellor looked towards Padme and the other Senator.

"Well, there is a simple solution to this. We vote. This is a democracy, so why not put it to use. On your pods, elect whether someone should have the emergency powers or not," Palpatine said, looking directly at Padme, who only glared back at him. Padme looked down at the small screen on her pod and touched the button that read "Against Emergency Powers."

About a minute later, Palpatine stood up in his center pod and announced the results.

"The senate has voted that someone who is nominated will be allowed the emergency dictating powers," Palpatine said with a smile. Padme felt her heart fall to her stomach.

_This is going to be the end of democracy…_ Padme thought to herself. Padme stood from her pod and walked out of the Senate. She already knew that the chancellor would be the one elected to have the emergency dictating powers. She walked out of the building and headed to her speeder. It was an amazing new speeder that was blue and white that Anakin had bought her. She sat in the driver's seat and began to cry before starting up the motor. How was she suppose to help the democracy and the senate if no one would listen to her and her concerns? She raised her speeder and headed home to Anakin. She prayed he was home from his Jedi council meeting.

Padme landed her speeder on the landing pad outside of the apartment. She climbed out of the speeder, and saw Anakin walking out to greet her. He had the biggest smile on his face. He walked right up to her and hugged her tightly, swinging her around like he had done when she had told him she was pregnant.

"Why are you so excited, especially now since our democracy was just destroyed in front of my face," Padme said as Anakin put her down.

"Because I have the most wonderful news to share with you, and then you can tell me your news," Anakin beamed. Padme nodded and followed him into the living room. Before they sat on the couch, Anakin turned around and faced his wife. He put her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. The kiss was filled with passion and love, and it nearly swept Padme off her feet. She felt her knees become wobbly and she leaned into her husband's strong body.

"I love you, Padme," Anakin whispered.

"And I love you, but what do you need to tell me?" Padme said, looking up into her husband's eyes.

"The Jedi council knows about our marriage," Anakin said and smiled. Padme's mouth dropped open, and she could feel tears trying to fall from her eyes.

"Why are you smiling! Are you bloody insane! This is terrible!" Padme said. It was like de ja vu for Anakin.

"That's exactly what I said when Obi-Wan told me the council knew. But the Jedi Council is ok with it. We don't have to hide anymore," Anakin said, sitting on the couch and pulling Padme down with him. He told her everything the Jedi council told him, about their new job on spying on Palpatine.

"Palpatine! That reminds me. Today the senate elected to nominate someone to have the emergency dictating powers…and guess who was the one to imply the idea," Padme said, leaning on her husband.

"Palpatine," Anakin said flatly. In Anakin's mind, he didn't want to believe that Palpatine was a bad person, but now it was his duty to spy on him for the council. Maybe if he did a good job on this mission, he would be elected to become a Jedi Master, and Padme would be allowed to stay married to him.

"Yes, and I know he was nominated to be the one to get the powers. I know you have a close connection with him, Ani, but he's evil, I can feel it in my heart," Padme said, looking deeply into Anakin's eyes.

"I know, and that's why I accepted the mission of spying on him without complaint. I love you, and I would do anything to keep you with me," Anakin said and hugged Padme as tightly as he dared without her smacking him from lack of oxygen.

"ANAKIN! WHERE ARE YOU! HELP ME ANAKIN!" Someone was screaming, and Anakin was running. He was trying to find the one who was calling to him. His lightsaber was drawn, and he kept running.

Anakin was running until he started falling. He was falling down something that seemed like a black whole. He landed on the ground with a thud, and stood up, to see Obi-Wan standing over a table.

"What's going on?" Anakin said, out of breath. He ran over to the table to see a motionless body…it was Padme's dead body. Obi-Wan was holding a bundle of blankets, but it seemed like it was crying. Anakin looked down at his dead wife.

Anakin sat straight up in bed in a cold sweat. His breathing was hard. He looked over at Padme, who was sleeping peacefully next to him. Anakin gently and slowly stood up out of bed. He was only wearing sleeping pants, so he threw on his robe and walked out onto the balcony and sat on his favorite bench. He looked across the city and looked at the Jedi tower. The sun was beginning to come up when he felt someone's arms wrap around his neck from behind.

"What's wrong Ani?" Padme asked into his ear. Anakin leaned his head back on Padme's shoulder.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep well," he answered. He couldn't tell her that he had a nightmare about her dieing during child labor. Padme sat next to her husband, but sat down carefully, for her stomach was already starting to grow, even though she was only 3 months pregnant.

"How is my baby?" Anakin said, wrapping an arm around his wife's bare shoulders and putting the other hand on her stomach.

"Perfect."

Anakin smiled at Padme and kissed her ear, and she smiled and put her hand over his that was on her stomach. She knew something was wrong, but she didn't know what was wrong. Anakin also had no intention of telling her of his fears.

"This dream was bad, you say?" Master Yoda said, looking over at Anakin. Anakin nodded.

"The person who died in a dream was close, they were?" Yoda asked. Anakin nodded again.

"How can I save them, if this is another premonition like when my mother was killed?" Anakin asked. He didn't think Yoda would be able to help him, and also did not want to tell Yoda that it was a premonition of Padme dieing during child labor.

"To stop it, there is no way. Changing your fate and hers is, the only exception is," Yoda said, "The force, you will use. Help you it will." Yoda said and walked out of the room. Anakin sat by himself in the small, office like room, meditating on what to do. He had a feeling of comfort, but he had no idea why. He needed to save Padme.

A/N: YAY! My next chapter is finally up! WOOT WOOT! Anyways, please review my story! And I thank everyone who has reviewed so far, I would name you all, but there are too many of you (smiles)! Chapter four should be up soon, stay tuned!

Sam


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

A/N: Ok, thanks everyone for reviewing! I love reviews! And thank you to those of you who made me not look like an idiot w/ my story. LOL. Oh, and no I haven't read the book to those of you who think it resembles the book…hell…I didn't even know there was a book, lol. Anyways…on w/ the story…

Padme was now 7 months pregnant, and her stomach was greatly showing, and some people had started noticing. She was extremely excited to tell everyone of her pregnancy when they asked, and told them of her marriage to Anakin. Everyone was shocked that a Senator was allowed to marry a Jedi, but no one questioned her. She was considered one of the wisest Senators to ever be elected into the Senate.

During the last 3 months, Anakin was having the same dream about Padme almost every night, and he kept trying to find a way to save her. Master Yoda seemed to be no help to the problem. Anakin was spending more and more time at the Jedi Training/Working Out facility, trying to become stronger with the force.

Anakin walked down the long hallway towards the Jedi council room, where there was going to be a meeting. The Jedi asked for Anakin to be present for some reason.

"Obi-Wan, do you know what is going to happen at the meeting today?" Anakin asked his former master as the walked closer to the door leading into the room.

"Yes, I do Anakin. Don't worry, you're not in trouble," Obi-Wan said, opening the door and letting Anakin enter first. Obi-Wan took his seat next to Yoda and Anakin stood in the middle of the Jedi circle, as he did when he was asked to become a spy.

"Anakin, the Jedi council has some very important news that you need to hear," Master Windu said from his seat aside of Yoda. Anakin looked at Master Windu and nodded, "The Jedi have decided to make you a member of the Jedi Council." Anakin looked in astonishment at Master Windu.

"Growing, your powers are. Very powerful, you will become," Yoda said from his chair, looking up at Anakin.

"You mean, I am going to be a Jedi master? On the Jedi council?" Anakin asked, with much excitement in his voice.

"Half right, you are," Yoda said, holding up a hand to the young Jedi.

"You are not yet a Master, Anakin, but you are on the Jedi Council," Master Windu said. Anakin frowned at Master Windu.

"What do you mean I'm not a Master? How can I be on the council and not be a Jedi Master? Are you all bloody insane? This is an insult!" Anakin practically shouted. Obi-Wan stood up and walked over to Anakin.

"Control your temper. This is a great honor. You already think they don't trust you, don't make it worse for yourself," Obi-Wan said into his ear.

"My apologies Master Windu. I am honored to be on the Council," Anakin said. He took the empty seat next to Obi-Wan and listened to the rest of the Jedi council meeting.

"We need to take control of the Senate, especially with Palpatine having the dictating powers," Master Windu told the rest of the council.

"Agree with you I do," Yoda said, "Settled then, it is."

"I have to disagree," Anakin piped in from his seat. The Jedi's looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Windu asked.

"I don't think we need to take control, we just need to make sure we know everything that is going to happen before it happens. It is not the Jedi way to take control in the government, but just to protect the people in the government," Anakin said. The other masters nodded in agreement. Obi-Wan smirked.

"Excellent point Anakin. I have to agree," Obi-Wan said, along with nods from other Jedi. Master Windu smiled.

"You were right, Master Kanobi. Anakin is very wise for his age. Excellent idea, Anakin. You will tell the Chancellor this and tell us of his reaction. His reaction will be able to tell us more of his plans," Master Windu said before standing up and signaling that the meeting was over. Anakin smiled to himself and left the room with Obi-Wan.

"Congratulations Anakin! You are now part of the Jedi council! You are the youngest member ever to be put into the council," Obi-Wan said, clapping Anakin on the back, who was frowning now.

"It is an insult that they don't make me a Jedi Master," Anakin said. He was already upset over his dreams of Padme, and this only made his nerves worse.

"Don't worry Anakin. If you do a good job on spying on the Chancellor, you will be made a Jedi soon enough," Obi-Wan said and walked ahead of Anakin, who was on his way to meet with the Chancellor.

Padme sat in her usual pod, listening to what Palpatine was planning on doing with the clone army that had been created for the victory over the Separatists. She wasn't paying attention, because it didn't matter anymore. The chancellor could do whatever he wanted to do, because the Senate had given him the dictating powers. Nothing was voted on anymore, and the Democracy seemed to be crumbling. Padme was not the only senator who felt this way. The meeting that the Senate was having now were pretty much only Palpatine telling them of his plans, which Padme relayed on to the Jedi Council.

Padme was thinking about Anakin. She was worried about him. He wasn't sleeping well lately, and he seemed distracted. He spent more time training than usual, and wouldn't tell her what was wrong with him.

Suddenly, Padme felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She gasped from the pain and doubled over, clutching her huge belly.

"Is Padme alright?" Jar Jar asked, kneeling next to her, trying not to make a scene in front of the Senate.

"Jar Jar, I think I'm in labor, you have to take me to the doctor on Naboo," Padme said, wincing in pain as another sharp stabbing feeling came. Jar Jar nodded, "Yes, Jar Jar will help," and silently helped Padme out of the pod and carried her to a speeder and flew to Naboo.

Anakin walked to Palpatine's door and knocked.

"Come in Anakin," Palpatine yelled from the room. Anakin opened the doors and entered the room.

"I have news for you from the Jedi council," Anakin said, walking up to the Chancellor and bowing from the waist up.

"I see, and what news would that be?" Palpatine said, sitting behind his large desk in front of a large set of windows.

"The Jedi council has decided that you are to tell your plans to the council before announcing them to the Senate. And you are to have a member of the Jedi order with you at every meeting you attend," Anakin said in a power and professional voice.

"I see. They want you to spy on me, don't they Anakin? They have for a while, I know they have," Palpatine said, standing up from his chair and walking over to Anakin.

"Yes, sir, but I have not enjoyed doing this job at all. I mean, sir, you have been one of the only people who I feel have trusted me. Padme and I have both been assigned to spy on you," Anakin said, looking at his feet.

"They force is telling me that something else is wrong Anakin."

"You know how to use the force?" Anakin asked, looking stunned at the chancellor.

"Oh yes, I do believe that in being in a powerful position, you should be knowledgeable of you r surroundings, including the teachings of the Jedi Order. Also, if you are interested, there are powers of the force that you can use to stop death," Palpatine said, sitting back down in his chair, smirking so that Anakin couldn't see him. He knew that he had Anakin on the Dark Side now.

"There is a way you can stop death? How can I learn this skill?" Anakin asked, once again using his powerful voice.

"It is a skill that a Jedi cannot teach you," Palpatine answered, and sat back down in the chair, "Only a Darth can teach you these, or a Sith, so I could teach you."

Anakin almost fell over when he heard Palpatine speak these words. "You. You're the Sith? You're the one we've been trying to stop the entire time?" Anakin said, looking angrily at Palpatine, who glared back at the boy.

"Yes, and I need you Anakin. Join me on the dark side, become my apprentice," Palpatine hissed, standing from his chair and walking to Anakin, who whipped out his lightsaber.

"You're going to be arrested. I'm going to tell the Jedi Council, and you will be tried as a Traitor to the Senate," Anakin said.

"Then I guess you will not learn the skill to save your precious Padme, who, by the way, is having your baby right now," Palpatine said. Anakin glared at Palpatine. He knew he was telling the truth, he could feel something unbalanced in the force.

"You're done, Palpatine, and I'll make sure of it." Anakin said as he ran out of the room and headed to the Jedi council room to find Master Windu and Obi-Wan.

A/N: Ok, there's chapter 4! I hope you enjoied it! REVIEW! Thanx!

Sam


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter 5:

A/N: ok, I know I need a Beta, but I don't even know what a beta is…so…HELP! Sorry it took forever to update, but I was really busy w/. Anyways, here's chapter 5 of Good vs. Evil, ENJOI! Oh, and I know my timing is off with the whole time of labor and such, but I promise it will work out better.

Anakin raced to his speed racer and slammed on the ignition. He didn't know where he should go first; Naboo was far enough away where if he told the Jedi council of Palpatine, he might miss the birth of his child, and he knew that Padme might die from child labor, he had seen it in his dreams. He had to decide what was more important: the love of his life…or his life as a Jedi?

Padme was lying down on a stiff mattress, holding the Nabooian nurse's hand for dear life. The pain felt as if her body was being ripped in half, and she didn't have Anakin there to hold her. She screamed as she felt the baby coming out of her. Obi-Wan stood beside her and held her hand.

"Luke," she said when the nurse showed her the first baby, a beautiful baby boy.

"You're going to be alright, Padme, just breathe," Obi-Wan said between screams, trying to stay calm himself.

Padme kept screaming, screaming for Anakin.

"Ani!" She cried with tears rolling down her face. The pain was unbearable. She then felt the second baby being pulled out of her. Suddenly, the pain was gone, and everything went black.

"Padme? Oh dear god. Padme!" Obi-Wan said, noticing her hand went limp and her eyes closed. He put his hand on her cheek, which was still warm, but he could not tell whether she was breathing or not.

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Obi-Wan asked the doctor that was delivering the babies.

"I do not know," the doctor said, "Only by some miracle will she be brought out of this coma." Obi-Wan looked back down at the 'sleeping' Padme, noticing that in her other hand she held a small, square pendant from her necklace.

Anakin slammed through the doors of the Jedi council.

"Master Windu, Master Yoda, I have something very important to say," Anakin said, but then noticed that no one was in the council room. He looked around and then remembered, the Jedi Council was at the launching pad to make sure that the newest mission went off without a hitch. Anakin raced out of the room, jumped on his speed racer and flew as fast as he could to the launch pad.

When he arrived, he jumped out and ran to where he believed the Jedi's would be.

"Master Windu! Master Yoda!" Anakin shouted, short of breath.

"Anakin, problem might there be?" Yoda said, hobbling over on his cane.

"Yes Master Yoda, there is," Anakin said as Master Windu joined their little pow wow.

"What is it Anakin?" Master Windu said. Anakin looked at them will a sense of rushing in his voice. He still needed to go to Naboo and make sure that Padme was ok, if she was in labor or not.

"It's Palpatine, Master, he's the Sith lord we've been looking for," Anakin said. Master Windu and Yoda looked at each other and then back at Anakin.

"Sure of this, how are you?" Yoda asked, laying one hand over the other on top of his cane.

"He knows how to use the powers of the Dark force, and he told me that we would do great things if I joined him on the Dark side," Anakin said.

"Thank you, Anakin, we will take care of this, and after we have arrested Palpatine, there will a Jedi Meeting tomorrow morning. For now, you wait in the Jedi Council room until we get back," Master Windu said, and turned to leave.

"But Master," Anakin started, and Windu turned around to look at the young Jedi, "It's Padme, I feel she is in labor. I can sense the force shifting in our power. I believe she is on Naboo. May I go and see her?" Anakin asked. Windu thought about it for a moment and shook his head.

"No Anakin, you are coming with me to arrest Palpatine," Windu said, and motioned for Anakin to follow him.

"But Master Windu, I am worried that Padme may-"

"Die? Yes, I know about your dreams. Stop and clear your mind Anakin," Master Windu said, Walking up to Anakin. "Use the force, does Padme need you right now?"

Anakin closed his eyes and sensed for his wife, but he felt no pain or struggle, not realizing she was in a coma. "No, she does not need me."

Master Windu smiled, "Then you are coming with me and two other Jedi Master to finally arrested Palpatine. If you are telling the truth, which I sense you are, the Jedi Order will consider making you a Master." Anakin just gawked at Windu, yet he could still sense the new shifting of balance in the force, but he couldn't tell what it was. He followed Master Windu and 2 of the other Jedi Masters to a launching pad and prepared to go to Palpatine's tower.

"Doctor, her skin feels cold, is this normal?" Obi-Wan said, still looking down at Padme, who was still in a coma.

"Move, and I will see if she is alright," the doctor said, and moved so he could take Padme's pulse.

"She's dying, she has lost the will to live, the reason, I don't know. But unless a miracle happens, she will die within the next hour," the doctor said, patting Obi-Wan on the shoulder and walking out of the room. Obi-Wan choked back the tears he could feel coming on. Padme had been like a sister of his since the first day he came back from 10 years of training Anakin. He knew Anakin was going to be the most upset he would have ever been.

Little did Obi-Wan know is that Padme had not lost the will to live…she was forced into the coma. As soon as the second child, Leia, was delivered, Palpatine had control over her, since she was in such a weak state. She could see him holding her in unconsciousness. Padme could see his face, but she couldn't free herself of his grasp. She could feel herself slipping from life, and knew that if Anakin did not kill Palpatine, she would die under his power.

When the ship landed outside the tower that Palpatine lived in, Anakin jumped out of the passenger section and drew his lightsaber. He could sense that something was now wrong, and Master Windu also sensed this in the force.

"I am going to go in first, alright Anakin?" Master Windu said, looking over his shoulder at Anakin, who was ready to fight.

"Yes sir."

"Good," Master Windu said, and motion with his fingers for the doors of the tower to open. The 4 Jedi's entered the office of Palpatine, who was sitting behind his desk.

"Chancellor Palpatine, you are under arrest for treason against the Senate, and for leading the Siths," Master Windu said when Palpatine looked at the 4 Jedi's with their lightsabers drawn.

"Anakin, I did not think you would have given up the life of your wife to have me arrested. This is shocking, considering she is almost at the point of death," Palpatine smirked, standing up from behind his desk and walking around to face the Jedi's.

"What do you mean? I do not sense her struggle," Anakin said, lightsaber still pointing at Palpatine. Master Windu looked over at Anakin, before walking towards Palpatine.

"Show my your hands Palpatine, there is no escape now," Master Windu shouted.

"You did not sense her Anakin because she is in a coma, which I am in control over," Palpatine said, still smirking and ignoring the demands of Windu. Before Anakin could even absorb what he had said, Palpatine drew his own lightsaber and started towards Windu.

Anakin was wide eyed and ran at Palpatine before he reached Windu, who was ready to fight. Anakin's lightsaber met Palpatine's just above his head.

"Join me Anakin, and I will teach you how to save your precious Padme," Palpatine hissed between clenched teeth.

"No, I am not like you," Anakin hissed back before pushing Palpatine away from himself.

"You've made a grave mistake Anakin. I'm sorry that now you and your wife must die, along with the Jedi Order," Palpatine said, and started fighting the Jedi that were there, and quickly defeated them, and they lay at his feet. Palpatine turned to face Anakin and Windu.

"Master Windu, I do not think we are strong enough to fight him," Anakin said, feeling himself being pulled toward a dark force.

"Yes we are Anakin. Just focus, and clear your mind of worry," Windu said, and charged Palpatine. Both lightsabers were flying towards each other, and to Anakin it just seemed like a blur of red and purple from the two lightsabers. Suddenly, Palpatine threw out his arm and white, electricity pulsed from his hand. It hit Windu square in the chest. Master Windu fell back and threw out his arm to push his powers against Palpatine's.

"Anakin, help me!" Both Palpatine and Windu shouted at the same time.

This was it. This was the moment that was going to change Anakin's life forever…good or evil?

A/N: HA! Cliffhanger… ahahaha, anyways, I hope you liked this extremely short chapter, and let me know if there's really anything missing from my story that you want me to check out or whatever. Review plz! The next chapter should be longer, and probably better written than this one, so please hang in there! REVIEW!

Sam


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter 6 

A/N: Ok, here is the long awaited CHAPTER 6 (dun dun dun!). Sorry it took me so long to update, but I've been having a writer's block, not to mention way to many softball games to have time to write a lot. Anyways, let me know how you like and REVIEW!

On to the story…

**Recap:**

"**Anakin, help me!" Both Palpatine and Windu shouted at the same time.**

This was it. This was the moment that was going to change Anakin's life forever…good or evil?

**End Recap**

Anakin looked from one man to the other. What was he to do? All he could think about was Padme, and he knew she was in trouble. He looked at Master Windu, and he saw himself as a Jedi Master. He looked at Palpatine and saw himself as one of the most powerful and most feared Darths. Anakin drew his lightsaber and headed for Master Windu.

"Anakin?" Palpatine said, looking at Anakin with dismay and fear, which was quickly replaced with hate and anger.

"You are killing Padme, let her go or else you will die," Anakin said in a harsh whisper. Palpatine made a sound that sounded like a strained laugh as he pushed Windu away from him and looked at Anakin.

"Kill me, and Padme dies with me," Palpatine hissed. Anakin was shaking, and he was gripping his lightsaber so hard that his knuckles turned white.

"Anakin, use the force to help you," Master Windu said, now standing next to Anakin. Anakin sensed his surroundings.

Palpatine was bluffing. Anakin could feel his fear. He knew that Padme wouldn't die if he killed Palpatine.

"I'll take my chances Chancellor. You are under arrest. Surrender now or you will be very sorry," Anakin said, smirking a bit. Palpatine glared at the Jedi and shot his arm out, and an intense white electric wave flew out of it and hit Windu square in the chest, knocking him over. Anakin ran towards Palpatine, and their lightsabers made contact with the familiar "shwomp" sound. Their lightsaber flew in complex movements, which included many twists and turns and near fatal connections with the opponent's neck.

Anakin then felt an excruciating pain in his shoulder. Palpatine's lightsaber had hit his shoulder and nearly cut his arm off of his body. Luckily it was Anakin's left shoulder, and he was right handed.

"You have great skill Anakin, join me, and your powers will grow more than you have ever thought possible…or die by my hand right now," Palpatine said, standing over Anakin, who was slumped against the wall, grabbing his shoulder in pain.

"Never."

Palpatine once again glared at Anakin, and brought his lightsaber down towards Anakin's head, but Anakin's hand flew up and blocked the blow with his own lightsaber. He instantly flicked his wrist with great power, and Palpatine cried out in pain as his red lightsaber hit the ground and went out. Palpatine grasped his wrist, now that there was no hand on it.

Palpatine looked at Anakin with fear and hate in his eyes.

"Very well Anakin, I will see you in hell." And with that ran out of the office. Anakin stood up, but the pain in his shoulder made him feel nauseas, so he walked over to Master Windu.

"Master Windu, are you alright?" Anakin said, kneeling beside Windu.

"Yes Anakin, I am fine," he answered as he slowly stood up, "Go to Padme. She is in labor. I know you sense it, for I also sense her pain." Anakin nodded and ran as fast as he could to his vehicle that was at the launch pad. He pushed the nausea out of his mind and flew as fast as the vehicle would go to Naboo.

Obi-Wan was standing over Padme looking at the clock. She had little time left before she let go of her soul. The monitor beside her bed said he heart was still beating, but very slowly.

"You're going to be ok, Padme," Obi-Wan said, putting his palm against Padme's forehead. Suddenly, the doors to the room burst open, and Anakin ran in.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan said in surprise.

"What's wrong with her?" Anakin asked, already knowing what it was, yet standing on the other side of Padme's bed, he held her hand and stroked her head with his palm gently.

"They don't know. They said the childbirth was normal, but she just couldn't handle it. She probably isn't going to live much longer. They said a miracle would only let her survive," Obi-Wan said, trying to hide the large lump that was forming in his throat.

"Can have a moment with her, Master?" Anakin said, not taking his eyes off of his unconscious wife.

"Yes Anakin, and I'm not your master anymore, from what I hear, you are now a master yourself," Obi-Wan said, half smiling, and walked out of the room, leaving Anakin alone with his wife. Obi-Wan closed the door. When he had gone, Anakin began to whisper in Padme's ear.

"Padme, love, I know you can hear me. You can fight him. You are strong; you can make him let go of you. He can't control you, he is injured. Padme, please come back to me," Anakin said, feeling one of his own tears glide down his cheek and touch Padme's own cheek.

Anakin held her hand and tried to sense what she was feeling. He then thought of something he could try to do. He was still learning this skill, but he would try to use it on Padme. He gently placed his hands on either side of her head, and put his forehead against hers, and concentrated on sending his spirit into her mind.

He was standing in a dark, cavern like place. He could hear someone screaming. He recognized Padme's voice that was screaming. He ran to the direction of her voice. He finally found her, but she was chained to a wall. There was a tunnel near her, with a bright light at the end.

"Padme," Anakin yelled and knelt in front of his wife who was sitting on the ground.

"Anakin? What are you doing here?" Padme asked, lifting her hand to Anakin's face. He could tell that she was weak, and near death.

"I used a new skill that I am learning to go into someone's mind, and help you escape Palpatine," Anakin said.

"How do you know about…" Padme started, but Anakin kissed her lips softly.

"I just know," he said, and smiled down at her, "Now, don't move. I'm going to get you out of here." Padme nodded. Anakin pulled out his lightsaber and carefully cut the wrist cuffs that were holding Padme to the wall. He helped her stand up, but she was too weak to walk, so he picked her up, with his arm around her back and under her knees. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck for comfort.

"Where do you think you are taking her, Anakin?" a familiar voice said from behind Anakin, who was now walking towards the light at the end of the tunnel.

"I'm taking her away from you, Palpatine. I told you that I would save her, and you better leave or else you will be dead," Anakin said, not turning around.

"Take her now, Anakin, but I will see you again, and this time you and your dear wife will not be so lucky," Palpatine said, and Anakin just kept walking, but with a look of hate and anger on his face.

When Anakin reached the light, he closed his eyes and walked through it. When he opened his eyes, he was back in his own body.

"Ani?" Padme whispered. Anakin moved his head back so he could look down at the love of his life.

"Yes, love, I'm here," Anakin said, another tear falling down his cheek. Padme smiled, and her own tears where falling down her face. Anakin leaned forward and kissed each tear, and the nuzzled his face into Padme's neck, like she had done to him in her mind. He kissed her neck gently, and Padme smiled. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him as if she was never going to see him again. Anakin's arms where around her waist, and she ran her fingers through his long, soft hair.

"I love you Ani," Padme whispered, another tear falling into Anakin's hair.

"I love you Padme, and our children," Anakin said against her neck. He could tell that she was smiling.

"Leia and Luke," she said. Anakin pulled away and looked at Padme.

"Perfect," he smiled down at her.

"The pain was unbearable. I thought I was going to be ripped in half. I called for you, I thought I was going to die from the pain," Padme said, now on the verge of sobbing. Her voice was shaky. She scooted over on the bed, and Anakin laid down on his side, looking at his wife.

"I'm sorry I could not be here," Anakin said, "Master Windu made me go with him to arrest Palpatine." Padme was now sobbing. Anakin wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Padme wrapped her arms around his neck tightly again and put her face in the crook of his neck. He could feel her tears against his skin.

Suddenly, the door slowly opened and Obi-Wan walked in.

"Padme? Are you awake!" Obi-Wan said, seeing how the couple was hugging on the bed.

Padme pulled away from Anakin and sat up, Anakin following suit.

"Yes, I am. Thanks to Anakin. Palpatine had a hold on my mind, and Anakin saved me," Padme smiled and looked at her husband, who was sitting next to her on the bed, with and arm around her waist, holding her close to him.

Obi-Wan smiled from ear to ear, "Well, I'm sure you two want to see your brand new children," he said. Both nodded, and Obi-Wan entered the room, followed by 2 nurses who looked very old.

"This is Luke," the first old woman said, handing the baby boy to Anakin.

"And Leia," the other old woman said, handing the baby girl to Padme. Both parents beamed at their children, who were now sleeping in their arms.

"Hello my beautiful children," Padme said, looking down at both her children.

Anakin was dumbfounded. He was a father, a Jedi father, holding a beautiful boy in his arms…his boy. And Padme, the love of his life was holding his daughter…how could his life get any more perfect?

A/N: ok ok, I know, it was another short chapter, but live with it. Ok, now it's time to review…so get going!

Sam


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter 7:

A/N: To my faithful readers…I am sooo sorry it took forever to update, I've just been really busy w/ softball and exams and stuff that I haven't had much time to do anything. Anywho, enjoi the story! P.S. Slight smut in this chapter, I'm not sure yet how smutty I'm going to make it, but forewarning! Oh, and please, to anyone who knows, what are the speed racer things called that people drive everywhere? Cuz I've been calling them speed racers or vehicles, but I don't think those are what they're called. Just let me know if you know.

As Anakin sat on the hospital bed looking from the boy in his arms to the daughter in his wife's arms, he thought about how he was probably the happiest and luckiest man in the entire universe to have the love of his life and now a family.

Padme looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. Just hours ago the baby was inside her stomach along with the baby that was in Anakin's arms. She leaned against her husband's shoulder and sighed deeply. She turned her head to look up into his eyes, but her own eyes landed on his shoulder.

"Ani, what happened to your shoulder!" Padme said in a distraught manner. She gently brought her fingers to the large, bleeding cut on Anakin's shoulder. As her fingers touched the red, inflamed skin around the cut, Anakin flinched.

"It's alright Padme, I just got hit with Palpatine's lightsaber. It's just a flesh wound, I promise I'm alright," Anakin said, getting up off of the bed with Luke still in his arms. He walked over to the cradle like contraption in the corner of the room when he heard Padme moving behind him. She was trying to get out of bed.

"Padme, stay in bed, you are not well enough to walk yet," Anakin said, putting Luke in the cradle and running over to the bed to make Padme lay down again, and took Leia to the other cradle in the same corner as Luke's.

"I am well enough to walk if you promise your shoulder is alright. It's bleeding terribly, you need to see one of the doctors," Padme said, looking sternly at her husband. She was obviously worried about him. Anakin looked down at his wife, whom he had made lay back down on the bed. He kissed her forehead.

Without moving his lips from her skin, he said, "I will have the doctor look at it right now. You sleep and get your rest, and I will be back before you know it." Padme smiled at his words. Anakin stood straight up and walked out of the room and quietly closed the door behind him.

Once outside, Anakin looked around for Obi-Wan. He was standing against a wall near the doctor's table of medicines.

"Obi-Wan, where is the doctor. I promised Padme I would have the doctor look at my shoulder," Anakin said, now realizing how painful his shoulder really was. Before Obi-Wan could answer, the doctor walked right up to Anakin upon hearing him being mentioned.

"Yes, Anakin, I will look at your shoulder at once. Come with me and we will get you healed," The doctor said, leading Anakin into another examination room. After applying a strong medicine to bind the skin back together, Anakin walked back out and across the hall to enter Padme's room. Before he opened the door, he could hear Padme screaming behind the door. Anakin burst through the door, wincing when his shoulder hit the door. Anakin ran over to the bed, where Padme was sleeping, and screaming.

"Padme! Wake up! It's me, Ani!" Anakin said, shaking his wife softly by her shoulders. Padme's eyes shot open and she looked up at her husband. Her arms flew around his neck and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Ani, you were just killed, and I never saw you again, and Palpatine was there…" Padme sobbed into Anakin's shoulder, while he leant down and hugged her tightly.

"It's alright Padme, I'm here, and I'm not leaving," Anakin said.

"But Palpatine…he's alive, and he wants to kill you," Padme said quietly into his shoulder.

"I know, but I'm alright, I'm a Jedi Master now. Which reminds me, as soon as you're out of the hospital, we're going to have a ceremony to me becoming a Jedi Master. I want you to be there, with our children," Anakin said, pulling back and looking into Padme's eyes.

"Alright, I'm ready to leave now and go home, and in our own bed," Padme said, smiling and wiping tears from her cheeks. Anakin kissed the last tear away.

"Of course, I'll go talk to the doctor."

Anakin woke up with Padme's head on his chest. Her hand was open laying on his bare chest over his heart. Anakin's arm was around her waist tightly as if she was his life support. It was early, he could tell by the amount of light coming into the bedroom from the balcony. He looked down at the sleeping figure of his wife.

It had been almost a month since Padme and the babies had come home from the hospital. Padme and Anakin had been the happiest they had ever felt since the day they were married. Anakin was a father of two beautiful babies, and he couldn't believe his luck, because it was also the day he would officially be a Jedi Master…his life dream.

Padme began to stir beside him. He watched her as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Good morning Ani," Padme said, lightly kissing Anakin.

"Yes, it is a beautiful morning, and it's going to be an amazing day," Anakin said, smiling down at his wife. Padme smiled back and started to get out of bed. Anakin lightly grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, so he nuzzled his face in her neck and kissed the soft skin below her ear, Padme's weak spot.

"Anakin, we have to get up. Your ceremony started in a few hours. You need to get ready," Padme said, breathing a bit heavier due to Anakin's nipping and kissing of her neck.

"We've got time," Anakin said between kisses as he ran his fingers gently up Padme's leg. Padme giggle, it always tickled when his fingers ran up her leg.

"But the doctor said 6 weeks Ani," Padme said, pulling her neck away from Anakin and looking deep into his eyes. He sighed.

"All right, then I'm going to take a shower and I'll be out in a while," Anakin said, kissing Padme gently on the lips and headed to the bathroom.

After shedding his pants, Anakin used the force and turned on the water to the perfect temperature, where it was hot, but not too hot. He stepped in and let the water run over his sore, yet sculpted muscles. After washing his body with soap, he stood in the shower and let his muscles relax under the hot water.

Anakin was rinsing his face of soap when he felt fingernails running up his back. He turned around and saw the Padme was standing in front of him, completely naked.

"Padme, why do you do this to me?" Anakin said, placing his hands on her hips, and running his hands up and down the small of her back.

"All I said was that we couldn't make love for 2 more weeks, but there are plenty of other things we can do," Padme said into his ear in a very sensual voice. Padme let her fingers graze to Anakin's manhood, where she had her way with him. Anakin groaned and growled as her hand worked wonders on his member.

"Don't tease me Padme," Anakin said in a husky voice, his breathing jagged.

"I'm not," Padme said with a slight smile as she kissed his chest and let go of his member. Her hands ran up to the back of Anakin's neck and let her fingers travel through the hair on the nape of his neck. It had grown out a lot since when they had gotten married, and she liked it better longer. She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him deeply. When she pulled away Anakin looked deep into her eyes.

"I love you Padme," he whispered.

"I love you too Ani," Padme whispered back.

"And I love our children," Anakin said, his hand on Padme's now flat stomach.

"I do too," Padme said, smiling. Anakin kissed her gently and got out of the shower to get dressed.

Anakin was standing in front of Master Windu in his best robes. Behind him, all the Jedi's, Padme, Luke, Leia, and Obi-Wan were standing.

"We all welcome Anakin Skywalker into the Master's Order of the Jedi," Master Windu finally said, placing a metal around Anakin's neck. Anakin stood up and bowed to Master Windu and Master Yoda, who was standing next to Windu. Anakin could hear the Jedi Order and his wife cheering behind him.

Anakin turned around and walked over to Padme, and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was standing behind and stroller like contraption where both of their babies were now sleeping. Anakin squatted next to the stroller and kissed both his children's foreheads. When he stood back up he looked into the rather larger crowd that had gathered for the ceremony.

After a few moments, each Jedi master and Jedi came up to Anakin and shook his hand, telling him "congradulations," before walking off to eat and drink from a large buffet that was set out to celebrate.

Before Anakin had shaken the last Jedi's hand, he sensed something. Within his body he could tell that something wasn't right.

"Padme, take the babies home," he whispered to Padme, who seemed to be in a deep conversation with another Senator before Anakin interrupted her.

"Why Anakin? What's wrong?" Padme whispered back, sensing the urgency in his voice.

"I can sense something bad is about to happen, and I have a feeling that Luke and Leia are going to be involved with it. Please take them home and I will be there soon," Anakin said, looking Padme right in her eyes, something that always made her go weak at the knees.

"Alright," Padme said, as she started towards the launching deck where their vehicle was located. Before she even took 3 steps there was a loud grumbling noise coming from somewhere close to the place where the ceremony was. Anakin put a protective arm around Padme's waist, and put his other hand on his lightsaber. He looked around, and noticed that the other Jedi's also had their hands on their lightsabers, ready to fight if necessary. Anakin was not then only one who sensed something was not right.

Suddenly, from somewhere below the building where everyone was, a large vehicle-like flew out from it's hiding spot, and it's doors opened. Out of the doors jumped Palpatine and his cronies.

"I told you that you would be sorry, Skywalker," Palpatine yelled as fighting had erupted from both sides. Red lightsabers whipped around, along with blue, green, and one purple lightsabers flew back at the red ones, making their familiar sound when they met.

"Padme, stay behind me," Anakin whispered, "just stay away from Palpatine, and protect the children." Padme looked like she could kill Palpatine from the glare she was giving him. Padme had obviously ignored Anakin, because she pulled a laser gun out of her belt and started shooting at unsuspecting evil guys (a/n: yea yea, I know, 'evil guys' isn't really the best term, but I'm having a brain fart.).

Anakin sighed and walked towards Palpatine, who had his lightsaber drawn and ready to duel.

"You should know by now, Palpatine, that you cannot win this war. I took one of your hands, and now I will take the other if I have to," Anakin shouted as he kept walking up to Palpatine, who only smirked and flexed his new metallic hand which was covered by a black glove, much like Anakin's hand which was taken by Palpatine's former apprentice.

"Trust me Anakin, I will win this war," Palpatine said. Palpatine then charged Anakin, lightsaber drawn, and ready to fight. All of a sudden, before the 2 lightsabers struck, there was a loud siren noise. Palpatine smile and ran back to the flying vehicle, which he had originally come out of. Anakin was very confused and just watched him leave.

Once Palpatine was standing on the platform to the vehicle, Anakin snapped back to realizing he had to kill this man, and ran after him.

"Don't worry Anakin, he will be in good care. He will learn from me, and will kill you one day, it is my new prophesy," Palpatine shouted as the vehicle started to ascend into the air.

"And what do you mean by that?" Anakin shouted back, now standing on the edge of the landing platform on the building.

"I mean this," Palpatine shouted, and turned around for a moment. Anakin had no idea what this crazy man was talking about. Padme had jogged up and now was standing next to Anakin, also watching Palpatine. When Palpatine turned around, Anakin froze in horror.

"NO!" Anakin shouted and watched as Palpatine smirk and the vehicle blasted into space. Anakin sank to his knees. He knew there was no way he would be able to catch up or find Palpatine now. Padme was now beside Anakin, head in his chest, sobbing. The fighting behind Anakin had stopped, and Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin.

"Anakin, what is wrong?" Obi-Wan asked, squatting down besides Anakin. Anakin raised his head from Padme's shoulder, who was still crying and looked Obi-Wan right in the eyes. Obi-Wan could see the pain, fear, and anger in his eyes.

"Palpatine has my son."

A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Once again, I am SOOOOO sorry for taking so long to update, but I was camping for a week, and there were no computers. I love you all my faithful readers, and plz review!

SAM


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter 8 

A/N: Been a while, eh? By the way, when I say "Palpatine's servant," I means that weird blue guy w/ the horns. If you know what his name is, let me know…

* * *

Anakin slowly stood up. Obi-Wan could not say anything to help Anakin feel better. For once in his training, Obi-Wan could not say anything to his former student. Padme stood beside Anakin and controlled her sobbing. She freely let the tears fall down her cheeks before turning to her husband.

"Why did he take our son?" Padme asked, her voice no longer shaky, but strong with anger an resentment.

"Because he wants to train him. He offered to train me on the dark side, and now he's taking his revenge on me by taking the only one who I could not kill when I should kill him. This is my fault," Anakin said, hanging his head and letting his own tears fall to his feet.

"We will find him Anakin," Obi-Wan said, putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder, "Just wait. For now, you have a daughter you need to be protecting." Anakin looked up, wiping his eyes.

"You're right. We're going to start a search party now. I want any able Jedi to start looking everywhere in the galaxy. I want my son back." Anakin, with a look of hate and ice that could make the devil shiver, walked back to his daughter's carrier, picked her up, and walked out onto the launch pad.

"Palpatine, what should we do with the boy?" Palpatine's servant asked.

"I though I made it obvious before we actually took him," Palpatine hissed through clenched teeth., "He's to be trained by me as my apprentice." Palpatine picked up Luke and walked to a crib that had been made earlier. Luke began to cry.

"Don't worry my boy, you will soon learn to love me," Palpatine soothed Luke, and soon the baby was asleep, "You will be the most powerful Jedi in the universe, don't you worry."

* * *

Anakin parked is pod racer, the fastest of his vehicles, and jumped out. He slowly walked towards the doors that opened up to his home. Padme heard from inside when her husband had landed and rushed to the door, hoping to hear good news.

"Did you find him Ani?" Padme asked, clinging onto Anakin for what seemed like dear life. Anakin just kept looking straight ahead of him. Padme broke down and sobbed once more, sinking to the ground. Anakin looked down at his wife, and felt his own tears falling down his cheeks. He couldn't tell her what they had actually found. They found what they thought was a burned corpse of a baby, but there was no way of telling who the baby was.

Anakin sank down next to his wife, and held her in his arms as he also cried. Padme flung her arms around Anakin, and he picked her up in his arms.

"Padme, I have to tell you something," Anakin had said, placing her on the couch in the living room. Padme had stopped sobbing, but still clung to her husband and put her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" Padme asked. Anakin felt his throat close up, and he didn't know if he could go on, but he knew he had to. He told Padme what they had found, and then she fainted back onto the couch. Soon, Anakin heard Leia crying from her room, and he went to comfort his daughter.

Anakin looked into the crib at his crying daughter, and knew that she would never know of her brother that had been taken by Palpatine. But he knew that she would be trained as a Jedi, as he was. He picked her up, and cradled her in his arms, and immediately she fell silent, and began to sleep.

"Don't worry, my love, you will be the greatest Jedi, and together we will kill the Sith Lord." Even though she did not understand yet, Anakin knew she would avenge her brother.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know the chapter is short and probably really crappy, but the next chapter will be set about 18 years into the future, bear with me, it should be posted soon.

Sam


	9. Author's Note and UpdatePLEASE READ

Helloo my lovely fans! I know I haven't updated this story in almost 6 months, but I've been having a major writer's block, and I need to get over it! I know! But please care with me, I should be having the next chapter out within a few weeks, and please let me know if after that chapter I should continue with the story. I love you all! **throws candy**

Sam

Formally RandomSmirf13

PS Yes, my new Penname is Sam Ska Skank


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter 10: Eighteen Years Later.

A/N: FINALLY! Another chapter! And THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS WHO ARE READING THIS! I know it's been forever since I've added another chapter onto this story, but I've been without a computer for about 4 months, and I needed to get character names and needed to think of plots and what not, so here is the latest chapter in Good Vs Evil. Oh, and by the way, I'm using Hanz Solo as a Jedi Master in the story, I know he really isn't one, but please, just go along with it?

It's eighteen years after the kidnapping of Luke Skywalker. Both him and Leia are now 18 years old. Leia was raised by Anakin and Padme to become one of the most skilled fighters among the Jedi Council. Leia herself decided that she wanted to become a Jedi Knight.

On the other hand, Luke was now one of the most powerful Darths among the Dark side of the Force. He took the name Darth Vader, and was now the controlling officer in the building of the Death Star, a powerful weapon of war that was to be used against the Republic and the Jedi Order.

About a year earlier, Jedi Hanz Solo had killed Palpatine, and then he and the rest of the order were now set out to find Darth Vader, who, ironically, was looking for him.

Chp 10:

It was a warm, autumn day, and Leia was not able to notice the beauty of the land that she was traveling over. All she could think of was one thing: Hanz Solo. She knew she was not allowed to see him, but she could not tear her heart away from him. It had been about 7 months since she had first met Hanz Solo. He was tall, with dark hair and eyes, and she had met him at one of the Jedi Master meetings. Oh yes, at the young age of 18, Leia was considered skilled enough to be a Jedi Master. Master Yoda had seen enough of the Force to allow her at such a young age to join the council.

From across the room she had seen him. He had been looking at her, and she could feel a force drawing her to him. He had also felt the same towards her. It was a feeling that neither one of them could deny, and they began to meet in secret shortly after that. Hanz was almost 20 years old, and he knew that he loved Leia, as she did him. The problem: both were Jedi Masters, and it was not allowed to distract a Jedi's mind with personal feelings. Although Anakin and Padme were allowed to be married, it was not allowed under any other circumstances. So these meetings were on Naboo, in secret.

Today had been different though. Leia could feel something within the Force that was off, and unbalanced. Considering that she and Hanz were two of the best Jedi's in the order, she knew that most of the Seperatists were after both her and Hanz. Anything could have happened to upset this balance, but she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that it had to do with him, and something bad was about to happen.

As she landed her hover craft where she usually did, she began to look around. She couldn't see Hanz anywhere, so she started towards a waterfall located deeper within the trees that they usually sat at.

"Hanz, are you here?" Leia called out as she arrived to the falls. Before she listened back for an answer, she knew why she had felt unbalance in the force.

Falling to the ground was Hanz, and standing over him was a tall hooded figure, with a red lightsaber coming out of the chest of the man she loved. She was stunned, her mouth open, and he couldn't move. She knew who this hooded figure was, she knew it was Darth Vader. And before she could move, he was gone, he ran off into the woods, and she could hear his vehicle moving away from her. She didn't see his face, but she knew it was him.

She looked at the ground, and saw Hanz laying there on the ground, not moving. She suddenly snapped back into reality, and ran over to where his body was laying. She knelt down beside him, and lifted his head. He was still breathing, and then his eyes opened.

"Leia...I tried to stop him..." Hanz weezed out before hitching his breath from the pain of a lightsaber just being thrusted into his chest. Leia began to feel tears rolling down her face.

"Hanz, you're going to be fine, just lay here, and don't move, just keep breathing...you can't leave me..." Leia's voiced quivered, because she knew that he wasn't going to make it.

"I love you," Hanz whispered as he looked up into the love of his life's eyes. Leia shook her head.

"No, don't do that. You're going to make it," Leia begged for him to stay alive, "I love you Hanz," she whispered, and kissed his forehead. At that very moment, she heard him sigh...and then silence. She began to shake with the sobs she quietly let out. She had just lost the love of her life, and she hadn't been there to stop Darth Vader. She looked at the face of the body that was laying in front of her, and she kissed his foregead one last time. She picked up Hanz's lightsaber, which was still in his hand from his battle against Darth, and she ran back to her hovercraft. With a flame in her eyes, she swore to herself that Darth Vader would die for what she had just lost.

Darth Vader pushed his lightsaber into the chest of Hanz Solo, the Jedi who had killed Palpatine about a year earlier. He was finally even. But then, he felt something behind him. He turned, to find a girl with dark hair and eyes looking right at him. He knew who this was, it was Leia Skywalker, who was another of the Jedi who was after him. He hadn't expected her on Naboo though, and it shocked him to see her there. He didn't know what to do, so he left the body that he had just released, and ran to his hovercraft.

He could not help but think that he and Leia had looked a lot similar. They're eyes and hair were the exact same, but he figured it was just consiquence. He landed on the rock outside of his living quarters where he worked and ran the Seperatists and other members of the Dark Force. He had taken control over everything since the death of his master. He was the most feared out of all Darths, and he knew it.

He had been raised with one thing drilled into his mind as a child: kill the Jedi. This was all he knew, and all he ever wanted to do. That is, until, he had met Landra. A girl who he had met just a ear earlier, and couldn't get her out of his mind. He had done everything within his power to get her attention, until one night, when he was walking back to his home after a nightly walk, he had bumped into her, since she was a messenger for the members of the Dark Order. Since then they were inseperable. Because of the death of Palpatine, many in the dark order did not like the idea of Luke becoming close with a woman, and they banished her from the planet. Since then, Darth Vader had thought of nothing but killing those who he did not like or trust, including Jedi.

He had finally killed one of his sworn enemies, and now was after another: The Skywalker Family...who also controlled most of the Republic at this point, and had a great influence in the Jedi Order. He was set out to kill them.

A/N: I know...another short chapter, but I'm using this one to set up for more chapters, and if you have any ideas on how to make this story turn out, please don't hesitate to let me know what they are, i LOVE getting ideas from fans. Please review! Thanks for sticking with me and the story!

Sam...throws more candy.


End file.
